We're in This Together
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: Chara and Frisk experience a strange night, where after a series of embarrassing events, Chara confesses her love for Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

Chara sat on the couch, playing a game on her phone to pass the time as she waited for someone to get home.

Eventually, the door opened, and Frisk walked through, sighing from exhaustion from doing his part-time job at Grillby's. He didn't notice Chara at first as he put his shoes away. Chara looked up and, seeing Frisk, smiled.

"You tired?" she asked. Frisk looks over at her and laughed at her sprawled position on the couch.

"Yeah, the rush was bad today, thankfully I got to go home early today." he said, and sighed in relief as he lied down on the couch. "You're lucky you don't have to work."

Chara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that means Toriel has me do all the chores." she said. "Maybe we could switch for a day?"

"If you can barely handle cleaning your room and vacuuming, I don't think you'd last very long at Grillby's." Frisk said as he laughed a little.

"I guess you're right. Still, it's nice to have you home early." she said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Oh...well...it's just nice to not be alone I guess." she said.

"Toriel's here, isn't she?" Frisk pointed out.

"I mean other than Mom." she replied. "I mean people like you, someone my age."

"Oh, I see…" Frisk said, and smiled devilishly. "You just can't last without seeing me, huh?"

"U-um…" Chara stuttered as she blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. "I bet...when you get off of work, you can't think of anything but seeing my beauty again, huh?"

"Well, maybe~" he answered, still teasing her. He was close enough that she could almost smell the peppermint breath he always seemed to have.

"S-so!" she said suddenly as she shot up from the couch. "M-maybe we should watch a movie!" She kept trying to hide the blush as she walked over to the DVD shelf.

"C-calm down, Chara. I was only joking." Frisk said as he raised his hands.

"Yeah, I know that. So what do you want to watch?" she asked as her eyes scanned over the movies. "Honestly, I haven't watched most of these…"

Frisk debating saying that he wanted to watch her, but decided to follow his better judgement. "I'm fine with any, they all seem good."

"Um...okay...how about…" Chara looked and finally decided on one, almost at random. All she could tell was that it was a romantic one. She looked back to him as she pulled it out. "What about this one?" she asked as she held it up. Frisk took a look at the music.

"Oh, that one? Sure. That's good." he said with a thumbs up. Chara nodded and walked over to the player and put the DVD in, moving over to sit on the couch on one side, with Frisk about two feet away.

"Are you gonna man the remote this time?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded as he picked it up and played the movie.

"So what's it about?" Frisk asked.

"I thought you knew! You said it was good, and I haven't seen most of these!" Chara exclaimed.

"I just meant the cover looked good!" Frisk said. "Well, I'm sure it'll be good. It's a romac one, right?" he asked, and Chara nodded. They turned and watched. Chara couldn't really focus on the movie, only on how close they were, so, as discreetly as she could, she scooted closer, and when he didn't seem to notice, she got closer and closer. She scooted closer until their thighs touched, sending a jolt through her.

Then, just to tease her some more, he put a hand on her thigh, making her jump in surprise as she face flushed red, and apparently he hadn't been paying attention either, because when she turned back to the screen to distract herself, she froze as she a sex scene was unfolding. She let out a small squeal, and Frisk focused, blushing as he too saw what was happening. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even laugh at her reaction. "Sh-should I fast forward through it?" he asked.

"U-u-u-uhhhhh…" she tried to speak, but was having trouble, distracted by the man, as she couldn't stop staring at his privates. "I-I-I…" Frisk moved to fast forward it, but he was also distracted by the woman's body, acutely aware of his hand on Chara's thigh, but unable to remove it. Chara tried to think of something to say, and suddenly blurted out "Are they usually that big?" She immediately regretted it after seeing his blush deepen even more.

"W-well….s-some of them…" he cut himself off as he stared. "Are they usually that round?"

She looked downwards at herself, then back at the screen. "W-well...un...some hang but...others…they ummmm….they can be...f-f-firm…" She asked, wondering why she was saying things like that.

"O-oh…" he said as he looked away, the scene soon ending. He crossed his legs then to try to hide his 'little buddy'." Chara noticed it, though, and her blush deepened before she really noticed his hand still on her thigh, and a shudder ran through her. "W-w-well...that won't happen again, right? She asked.

"H-hopefully not…" Frisk answered as he looked at her. "Your reaction was priceless, though." he said, laughing nervously.

"Well...your, um…" she said as she pointedly glanced at his crotch. "You seem to have had a bigger reaction…" Frisk looked down, still blushing, and placed a pillow over it.

"S-sorry…"

"Wh-why are you apologizing?" she asked. She now just actively looked at the pillow. "I mean, it's a natural reaction, right? I mean, I also-" she suddenly stopped talking as she realized what she had almost said. She kept staring, though.

"Um, Chara? My eyes are up here." he said, deciding to ignore what she had almost said.

"What? O-oh! Sorry…" she said, and looked back up into his eyes.

"It's fine…" he said, then finally took his hand off her thigh. He had never realized thighs were that soft. Frisk then looked at Chara's own body. Why had he never really noticed it before? He blushed again.

"U-um…" Chara stuttered, noticing his eyes roaming. "Y-you can stare for a bit if you want...since I stared at you…"

"N-no, its fine!" he assured her as their eyes met again, making sure the pillow was still hiding his lower half.

Chara stared deep into his eyes, and started to blush again under his gaze, so she turned back to the screen again. "Oh God…" she said as there was now just a naked guy, who was fully erect. Her blush only deepened further. "How many naked people are in this movie?!"

"H-here, I'll just skip this." he said, pressing the button. "I think you picked an R-rated movie." he said with a chuckle. He stopped the skip, and Chara groaned as they just stopped on another sex scene. "Let's just get a different movie." he said, and stood to get the DVD out, still semi-erect, which Chara noticed, but decided not to say anything.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn!" Chara said as she too shot up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. When she entered, she found Toriel smirking at her. Chara waved her off, and she slinked back to her bedroom, shutting the door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a bag and put it in the microwave. Meanwhile, Frisk was checking the next movie, an action one, and seeing it was PG-13, so it should be good.

Back in the kitchen, Chara started to tap her foot and hum a song as she cooked the popcorn.

"Huh...that was...interesting…" Frisk said as he sat down on the couch. Then, he heard humming coming from the kitchen. Chara's humming got louder, and she started shaking her hips as Frisk crept towards the kitchen and looked in, smiling at the sight of Chara dancing to a song while the kernels popped in the microwave. He blushed at the sight of her hips.

Once the popcorn was done, she took out the bag, grabbed a bowl, dumped it in, and turned around to see Frisk smiling at her. She froze as she stared at him in shock. "D-did you see all that?" she asked.

"Ummmm...noooooo." he answered as he looked away and fiddled with his fingers.

Chara blushed. "Liar!" she said as she walked past him and sat on the couch. "That was just something I do, okay?"

"N-no." he said as he sat down next to her. "I just thought it was cute!"

"Because you got to stare at my ass?"

"N-no…" he said with a blush. "I mean, I won't deny that it was nice to look at, but I thought your dancing and humming was really cute!" Chara stared at him.

"Really?" she asked cautiously, and he nodded with a warm smile. She looked away and blushed again as she smiled. He scooted close enough for their thighs to touch again, and started eating popcorn from the bowl. She moved the bowl onto both of their legs.

"The movie shouldn't have any nude scenes in it. It's an action movie." Frisk told her as he grabbed the remote and played the movie.

"Good…" Chara said as she too started eating popcorn and turned towards the screen. They sat like that for a while, each taking popcorn from the bowl, until at one point, their hands touched, and they both froze. Chara blushed, while Frisk looked over and smiled, ready to tease her again, but was surprised when Chara gripped his hand tightly, not looking at him. He was surprised by how tightly she was holding it. She turned to him, her face a deep red.

"Chara? Are you okay?" he asked nervously, having never seen this sort of thing in her eyes before.

She simply nodded at his question, and felt herself draw closer, but he was too distracted by her gaze to notice, until their faces were only inches apart, and once again, she could feel his peppermint breath on her face, though stronger than she'd ever felt before. Her heart was beating like crazy, but she couldn't look away.

"Ch-Chara?" Frisk asked again, his own heartbeat increasing, realizing how close they were. She just drew in closer, their lips barely brushing together before an explosion went off in the movie, surprising them both, enough for Chara to fall off the couch, pulling him with her, so he landed on top of her, his head landing on her chest. "Ack! What the-" Frisk exclaimed, until he looked up into Chara's face and realized his head was between her breasts, which made his blush deepen once again. Seriously, how much had his face been red in the last hour? Chara then looked at him and, seeing where he was, froze from embarrassment, unable to push him away.

He too was still too shocked to move, and he couldn't help but feel her breasts against his head and, despite himself, a word slipped out from his mouth. "S-soft…"

"S-soft?" Chara whispered, before finally shoving him off of her and jumping back. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just kept getting closer and and I just...I just suddenly really wanted to…" she couldn't even say the words.

"I-It's fine!" Frisk said as he also jumped up and held up his hands. "It was an accident!" Though it was an amazing one. Frisk also didn't notice he still had a boner. Chara did, though.

"Um...you've got a…" she pointed to it and laughed nervously.

"Huh?" he said, and looked down. "Oh!" he picked up the pillow again and covered himself. "Sorry."

"Is that...from me?" Chara asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah…" he said, looking away. Chara stared down at it for a second before looking back up at him. She took a deep breath and started walking up to him. Her face was one of determination. "H-huh?" he said. Chara continued to walk right up to him, looked him right in the eyes, and wrapped him in a tight hug. Frisk blushed as she did, and after getting over a bit of shock, he hugged her back, surprised by her softness.

"I'm tired of hiding it…" Chara whispered.

"H-hiding what?" Frisk asked, looking at her. She looked back at him, put a hand on his cheek, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Frisk's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips against his. After only a moment, he gave in and kissed back. Chara kissed him with passion, and while it felt like minutes, it was only seconds before she pulled away.

"Y-you saved me...from that darkness…" Chara whispered. "Somehow, you were able to bring me back, and save me...how?

"Because...I knew there was still good in you. And I was right." he answered with a smile.

"But after everything I did, after everything I made YOU do, how?' Chara asked, not looking him in the eyes. "How could you forgive me? What good is there in that?" In response, Frisk hugged her again.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but before we did all that...I knew you were this confused, poor soul who, in her own way, helped me through the underground, even if you had ulterior motives. After finding out who you were, and what you'd been through, I knew I had to save you, before you were lost for good." Frisk explained as he moved away from her again. Chara continued staring downward, and her shoulders began to shake. He simply smiled at her. "And I wanted you to see that not all humans are bad, and I succeeded right?" Chara nodded, still looking down, before she looked him in the eyes, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I made you cry." He wiped her tears, but she just shook her head.

"I love you, Frisk." she whispered, and he looked at her in shock, and laughed in surprise, and she laughed back. She embraced him in a kiss, full of pent-up passion and love. Frisk melted into the kiss and kissed her with the same passion. Chara melted into the kiss as they fell back onto the couch, pressing her body against Frisk's as she poured everything she had held back into it. Frisk kept blushing as they made out, trying to handle her body as it pressed on his.

Chara wrapped her arms around him, reaching underneath his shirt to grip his bare back. She broke the kiss for a moment to whisper in his ear. "I want you to feel me...see my body...touch me more than anyone else ever has...please…" she went back to kissing after saying it. He froze for a moment from her words before he nodded. He put his hands under her shirt, feeling her bra strap, and getting excited from it. He moved his hands all over her back, and even down to her ass, which he squeezed. His growing erection pressed against Chara.

Before long, Chara couldn't stand it anymore, so she sat up, grinning at the feeling of his dick against her, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and lifted it up and off her body, revealing her lacy black bra. Frisk gulped as he took in the sight. "A-are you sure you want to do this? This will be the first time...for both of us…" he asked.

"With you…" Chara said as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as her breasts were freed. "...I have no hesitation in my mind." Frisk eyes widened at the sight he had never seen in person before. Her breasts weren't large, but definitely not small, and were nicely shaped. They were perfect in his eyes. With another gulp, he started to undo his pants, and she pulled off his shirt for him.

Chara giggled at his reaction to her nudity as she stroked his chest, which was more muscular than she had expected. She could still feel his erection against her still clothed lower half as he pulled down his pants. When they were off, Chara stared at Frisk, now only clothed in boxers, his erection poking out greatly. "I-it looks so...big…" Chara remarked. She then reached out and gently poked it. He moaned, and after she pulled her hand away, he took a deep breath and removed his boxers, throwing them aside, giving her sight he had never shown anyone.

Chara sucked in a breath as she stared down at the nude body of a man she had unexpectedly fallen in love with and felt her entire face turn red. "H-here…" she said and grabbed his hand, placing it gently on one of her breasts, making her flinch as he gasped.

Frisk marveled at the soft, yet firm feeling of her breast, and as he started feeling it up, she leaned down and started kissing him again, his dick screaming for attention. As they kissed, Frisk circled his fingers around her nipple, making her shudder. She then started grinding her hips, rubbing her crotch over his dick, making her moan.

"Your moans are so cute…" she said, breaking the kiss. Frisk smiled at her.

"L-like yours aren't?" he said as he rubbed her breast faster, pinching the nipple, his other hand still grabbing her ass.

"Ah! Ahh!" she cried out as pleasure overwhelmed her. She soon couldn't wait anymore. "O-okay, stop." He complied, confused as she stood up, staring at him. Frisk bit his lip as he tried to leash the lust eating away at him. "S-sorry…" Chara apologized. "I'm not hesitating...I'm just nervous. I feel like you won't like it…"

"Hey, if this feels this great, I'm sure the rest of you will make me feel unbelievably amazing." he assured her. Chara looked away and blushed.

"Th-then...do you...want to take them off…?" she asked. He nodded and stood, walking over to her before sitting on his knees. He ran his hands over her waist before hooking them into her waistband. He started to tug down her pants, letting him come face-to-face with her matching lacy black panties. She blushed even more, and Frisk slowly grabbed her panties as he started moving them down as well. Slowly, the V shape her legs made appeared, before her neatly-shaven pussy was finally revealed, and her panties were pulled down and off. Her was laying eyes on her most special spot, something she never wanted anyone else to see.

Frisk bit his lip as his dick throbbed at the sight of her pussy. "L-looks nice…" he said, and Chara laughed.

"'Looks nice'? That's what you decide to say?" Chara asked, and Frisk also laughed.

"What else do you want me to say?" he asked, and she gestured for him to sit down, so he did. She squatted down, positioning his dick against her pussy. She sat there and looked up at him, the silent question in her eyes. After a deep breath, he nodded, and she nodded back. She also took a deep breath before she lowered herself, crying out in sudden pain as it entered her.

"A-are you okay?" Frisk said. Her pussy was incredibly tight, pressing around his dick.

"Y-y-yeah...it just hurts...but that's normal, right?" she asks, and gives him a teary smile to reassure him.

"Y-yeah." he said as he wiped her eyes, and she nuzzled against his hand. "We can wait until you're ready."

"I-I'm good." she said, and started to lower herself more, biting her lip as she went through the pain, but stopped again as an intense pain shot through her. "W-w-was that my…?"

"S-sorry…" he said, holding in a moan. As much as he was worried about her, her virgin pussy felt ungodly on his dick, feeling better and better as she lowered. "I-it had to be done…" She nodded, and pushed more, cringing, continuing until he was fully inside her. She sat in his lap, facing him.

"N-nevermind working, this...this is already making me tired…" she joked, and he let out a laugh.

"It's alright...just relax until you're ready…" As he talked, his dick throbbed inside her.

"The pain is starting to fade." she said, and he breathed as he grabbed her hips and raised her before lowering her back down again, making them both moan, though hers was mixed with pain. "Oh God!" she cried out.

He moaned loudly as he bounced her, trying not to blow his load too soon and simply savor this.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" she exclaimed as the pain faded almost entirely, replaced by pure ecstasy. Frisk watched as her breasts bounced and he went faster, wanting more. The feeling of his dick inside her was unlike anything else. She felt herself starting to drool as she moaned. She couldn't think of anything else but him and his dick inside her. The feeling of her tight pussy simply made him want to keep going and going, but he knew he would reach his limit soon.

She leaned down and stuck her tongue in his mouth as she kissed him, wrapping it around his own. He kissed back as she bounced on him faster and faster. She savored the taste of his saliva as waves after waves of pleasure crashed into her.

Frisk's toes curled as he felt it building, coming close. He pulled back and broke the kiss, a line of saliva between their mouths. He looked at her. "Ch-Chara? Should I pull out?" he asked, now a ticking time bomb, she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"N-no...it's alright…" she said and continued pushing on him.

"B-but what if I get you pregnant?" he asked, but she shook her head and smiled.

"I love you, Frisk...so don't hold back." she said. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together. I can take on anything as long as you're by my side. So, it's okay…" He looked at her in surprise and nodded. He finally let go of himself, and it shot out of him, his semen filling her, throwing his head back as he did so. She climaxed along with him, her juices mixing with his seed, symbolizing everything to come.

Once they were both done, she pulled away, dripping semen onto the carpet, cringing, as she knew she would have to clean it up, and sat on him in a way so that his dick was behind her, and embraced him, panting and smiling. Frisk also panted heavily as he embraced her back.

"I love you, Chara…" he whispered.

"Took you long enough…" she said, and soon fell asleep in his arms. He laid there with her until he too fell asleep clutching her, never wanting to let go. They laid there with each other, enjoying each others' company, even in sleep.

That is, until Toriel went in and found them, after wondering why they had been so loud, then quiet, but not wanting to interrupt them until now. She sighed and pulled them apart, dressing them in pajamas and leading them half-asleep to their own rooms, where they fell back asleep, smiles on both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chara wakes up in her bed, not really remembering how she got there. After a moment, she remembered last night, blushing at the thought of Frisk's amazing body and how good she made her feel, and then how Toriel had found them, and dressed them in pajamas before sending them off to their rooms. "Ugh…" Chara groaned as she got out of bed, dressed in a long white t-shirt and black panties. She stumbled out of her room and down the hall, quickly rushing past Frisk's room, who was still asleep. "TV…" She walked down the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Frisk sits up in bed, yawning and stretching, going through the same thing of remembering what happened before he too got out of bed and started towards his door.

Chara stretches out again and turns on the TV, nearly falling off the couch as the sound of an explosion from the action movie shoots through the room, and she quickly lunges for the remote, turning the volume down. Behind her on the stairs, Frisk had also jumped, though not as much. "Did you let Undyne cook breakfast again?" he joked.

Chara also jumped at his voice. "Oh, sorry. Did it wake you?" she completely stops the movie and turns the TV to cable.

"No, I woke up before then. Sorry for scaring you." he answered.

"Are you sure-" Chara starts to ask as she turns towards him and laughed. "Oh my god what did Toriel put you in?"

Frisk looked down at the large pink shirt he was wearing. "Hopefully one of Dad's old shirts." he chuckles before looking at her, his face turning serious. "So...about last night…"

Chara's face immediately turned red. "O-oh…" she turned away from him to try to hopelessly ignore the conversation that was about to happen. "This show looks good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah, but…" he walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Um what do you mean?" she asked. She looked down and patted herself. "I mean, if you mean physically, then yeah I'm okay."

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. How about emotionally? You're still a little red from last night."

"Uh...I, uh…" Chara tried to think of the right words. "It...your dick surprised me, I guess...wait…" she immediately regretted the stupid thing she had just said while trying to think of something to save it.

Frisk blushed and looked away, the image of her nude body fresh in his mind. "Your pussy surprised me too, and your breasts were bigger than I thought." he said.

"Oh my god, Frisk!" Chara yelled as she threw a pillow at his face.

""I-I'm sorry!" he said, laughing.

Chara looked at him with a serious expression of her own now. "We...can't tell anyone, okay? Not yet."

"I'm pretty sure Mom knows, but yeah. If we ever do that again, we should probably do it in one of our rooms."

Chara blushed and smiled at the thought of doing it again. She shook her head to try to push the thought away. "Y-yeah...but everyone else...especially not Sans. After...um…" she looked away from him. "After our genocide run, I don't think he really trusts me yet, so…"

"I understand, no one can know." Frisk said.

"We will tell everyone eventually, though." Chara assured him.

"Y-yeah…" Frisk said as he nodded before looking at her. If you don't mind, can we become boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, we already confessed to each other and we did…'it'

…" Frisk said. In a flash, Chara jumped to the other side of the couch.

"G-g-girlfriend?" she stuttered in shock. "I mean...I….you and I….I'd never…" she took a second to calm herself. "I never expected we'd…"

"I mean, only if you're comfortable with that. We did take each other's v card and like each other, so I thought I should ask…" Frisk said. Chara stared at him for a while before she scooted closer and grabbed his hand.

"Y-yeah...sorry for freaking out, it's just the thought of that makes me nervous that I'll do something wrong…" she said. "I'd love to, though." She gave him a small smile.

Frisk smiled and kissed her nose, making Chara giggle. "I'll do my best to be the boyfriend you deserve." he said.

"H-hey, can I ask you a question?" Chara said, and Frisk raised his eyebrows. "How did I turn from a murder demon to someone who loses control of herself from a few kisses?"

"I think that's something you have to answer for yourself." he answered as he kissed her again.

"Hey, don't you have to work today?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Nope, I got someone to cover for me so I could be with you all day." he told her.

"R-really?" Chara asked with a blush. "That's...a little nerve wracking."

"I'm gonna make you blush all day!" he told her. Chara smiled before she glanced upstairs.

"Hey, has Toriel already left?" she asked.

"Mhm. Her car was already gone when I looked out the window after I got up." Frisk answered. Then he smirked. "Why, so we can have some more 'fun'?"

"N-no, not necessarily." she said with a blush. "C-can you help me close all the blinds and curtains?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Just please?" Chara pleaded, and Frisk nodded. They went around and did as she asked, closing all the blinds and curtains before they sat back down on the couch. Chara fidgeted, looked at Frisk, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just panties as Frisk's eyes went wide at the sight of her breasts again.

"U-um...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Wh-when I'm by myself, I like to hang around naked...because it's more comfortable. I guess I'm an...indoor nudist?" she said as she blushed at his gaze.

"I-I never knew that…" Frisk said as he felt an erection growing, which he tried to hide. Noticing it, Chara grabbed his legs and opened them, revealing the growing bulge.

"Don't hide it. I'm showing you my body since I want to show you I trust you, so don't hide yourself." she told him, trying not to stare at it.

"S-sorry…" he said. "Okay, I trust you too, so…" he stopped, then pulled down his boxers and pulled off his shirt, leaving him naked, making Chara gasp and blush again.

"Y-y-you didn't have to go completely naked!" she exclaimed.

"Well, on the front, I only have one private thing..." he said, gesturing to his dick, "...while you have two." he then gestured to her chest and crotch.

"B-b-but that's different!' she said, her entire face now red as she tried even harder not to stare as his erection grew to full mast. "B-but okay…" she said, and felt the need to stretch again, so she did, arching her back and she moved her arms behind her back, taking some small satisfaction at his reaction to the view she was giving him. Once she was done, she turned back to him, sneaking glances at his crotch. "So...what should we do today?"

"Probably each other again…" he mumbled as he continued to stare at her chest.

"Huh?"

"I said, I guess we could just hang out!" he said quickly.

"D-do you want to try watching that movie from yesterday?" she said, talking about the romance one.

"Well, we "watched" it yesterday." he said, but he was talking about the action movie.

"Oh shut up! I mean, maybe we can get some...ideas?" she suggested with a blush.

"What?" Frisk asked in confusion. "Oh, you mean the romance one. I thought we were talking about the action one, but okay. Do you think we should watch it? I mean, we kept turning red at every scene."

"Do you not want to? I um...I do…" she felt too embarrassed to tell him he wanted to use the movie as an excuse to snuggle.

Frisk thinks it over and images of different sex positions they could learn flash through his mind, making him shudder, which in turn made Chara look at him in concern. He quickly shook off the thought, though. "Y-yeah, sure." Chara smiled as she walked over to the DVD shelf again, acutely aware of the sway of her panty-clad hips as she walked, and even more aware as she bent down to get the disc, feeling a slight bit of her ass come out. Frisk blushed at the whole sight, but didn't look away. Chara went over and put it in, and walked back over to the couch to sit down. She accidentally sat down on Frisk, though. "Ah-!"

"Ooof!" he grunted as his dick was crushed under one of her cheeks, sending a short burst of pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she said as she jumped up to inspect him, all embarrassment gone from her face. He couldn't help but laugh and smile at her concern overriding everything else.

"Y-yeah...I'm good, go ahead and sit down." he said, and he wasn't lying. It didn't bend it, so the pain was already fading. She nodded and sat down next to him, then laid back against him, enjoying the warmth of his chest against her bare back He smiled again and wrapped an arm around her as the movie started. She became very aware of how close his hand was to her breast, and how close her ass was to his exposed dick.

"You're very warm, you know…" she noted.

"So are you." he said, not noticing where exactly his hand was.

"No, my body is cold." Chara said back without hesitation.

"No, it's warm."

"There's no way I'm warm. You're just feeling your own heat." she told him, but he shook his head.

"You're alive now. Your body has gotten warm again. It feels nice." he told her, and she blushed as she smiled to herself.

"O-okay…" she conceded, and the first sex scene showed up. This time, Chara made sure to focus on the movie, despite the warmth coming over her face. She needed to be able to handle this. "She's very pretty…"

"Yeah…" Frisk said, cursing himself for the lame response. "He's...handsome…"

"She's got a nice ass." Chara genuinely noted. Frisk felt himself staring at the woman the more she talked about him. "I wonder how much money she made." Frisk turned to Chara to see how she was taking it, surprised to find her actually paying attention. She felt his gaze turn to her, so she decided to just say it. "You know, if you want to touch my chest, you can just do it."

"Huh?" Frisk asked, then finally noticed his hand. "Oh! I wasn't going for that, but…" he lowered his hand, grazing his fingers against her breast, making her shudder slightly.

Just as he starts to do it again, there's a knock on the door, making them both jump before Chara quickly ran up the stairs, Frisk noticing her breasts bounce as she did. "Get that!" she yells as she disappears. Frisk sighs.

"Just a moment!" he yells to the person at the door as he puts his shirt and boxers back on, going upstairs to get pants on before going back to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, kid." a familiar voice says from behind the door. Frisk smiles as he opens the door to find Sans standing there in his familiar jacket and slippers. "Hey, sorry if I woke you or something."

"It's fine. It's nice to see you." Frisk told him, and Sans laughs.

"So...can I come in?" he asked. "I mean I'm not a vampire but…"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, come on in." Frisk said, opening the door for him. Sans walks in and immediately raises an eyebrow at the movie playing.

"You know you probably shouldn't let Toriel find you watching that." he remarked, and Frisk blushed as he turned it off.

"Why are you here, Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Two things. One, I couldn't get ahold of Toriel, so if I don't see her, deliver a message for me." Sans said. "Papyrus wants to throw a party soon, and he's inviting all of us. Second of all…" Sans tensed up, and Frisk immediately felt nervous. "...I'm here to check on the girl."

"Alright...she's...asleep...up in her room." Frisk said cautiously.

"Alright. Come on." he said, and headed upstairs. Frisk followed him to Chara's room. "It should only take one glance at her SOUL to see if she's...stable."

"Okay…" Frisk said as they reach her room, and Sans opens the door, where Chara is sitting fully dressed on her bed, playing on her phone, a bored expression on her face. She looked up to see the two and tensed as she saw Sans standing there.

"H-hey. Here for my check-up?" she asked, and he nodded. He waved his hand, and her SOUL appeared in front of her, turned blue. Sans froze as he saw it.

"Sans…?" Frisk asked, and Sans waved his hand again, making her SOUL vanish again.

"U-um...yeah it looks good." he walked past Frisk and quicky went down the hall and stairs, where Frisk followed him to the door.

"Sans, are you okay?" Frisk asked, and Sans opened the door, turning to him.

"Kid, we need to talk later." he said quietly, and left, closing the door behind him, with Frisk staring after him. Eventually, Chara peeked out from upstairs.

"I think he knows…" Chara said.

"I thought my heart was gonna pop out of my chest." Frisk said, falling onto the couch. Chara walked down and over to him, sitting down and grabbing his hand.

"That's probably what he wants to talk about. Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to fight him." he answered, and Chara shuddered from the memory.

"How many times did it take, again?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I lost count." he said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hey, you said you'll be fine. Just be honest with him, okay?" she said, and he nodded. Smiling, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, he doesn't get to decide what we can and cannot do."

He nodded and turned to her. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Chara."

"You're welcome, Frisk." she said. Suddenly the phone rang, so Chara stood up to go get it. She picked it up with a "Hello?" Suddenly, she held the phone away as shouting could be heard from the other side, making Frisk wince. After a bit, the yelling stopped, so Chara put the phone back to her ear. "S-so...did you get the message?" At her question, the voice was loud again, but not shouting. "Okay, as long as he doesn't, it'll be fine. S-sorry. Yeah, yeah. Love you, bye." She put down the phone and looked at Frisk with a nervous smile.

"Who was that? I could only hear yelling." Frisk asked.

"It was Mom. Apparently Sans went to pull her away from work to tell her about us. She yelled about how she does support us, but how we need to be more careful, because others may not be ready to accept it yet, so...she was mad…" Chara explained, then looked down in sadness. "People don't really trust me yet…" Frisk shot up and hugged her.

"Hey, it'll be okay...we'll prove that we can do this." Frisk assured her.

"C-can we…? People don't...if people don't trust me, they'll never let us be together…" Chara said, beginning to cry. "I'm trying so hard, but…"

Frisk lifted her head. "I promise, we can. You and I, we are strong, and if they see how we care for each other, they will support us." he said. She stares at him for a moment before wiping the tears from her eyes, the determination he loved so much returning to them.

"Y-yeah...with you...I can do anything!" she said, and embraced him in a kiss. "Should we get back to what we were doing?"

He smiled. "Sure." With that, Chara started pulling off her shirt.

Sans sat at a table instead of the main counter, waiting for Frisk to arrive.

When Frisk entered Grillby's and saw Sans sitting there, he sighed and walked over and sat down. They just sat in silence for a while before Sans finally spoke. "Listen, kid. I want to get right to the point, so I'll just ask...when did it happen?"

There was more silence for a bit. "Yesterday…" Frisk admitted.

Sans sighed. "Listen, you know I usually support all of your decisions, but this seems like a bad idea. You do know what she did, right?"

I do." Frisk said. "But, she's different now. I trust her with my life. She feels guilty for what she did."

"Kid, just tell me...what happened after you killed me in that other timeline. You've refused to tell me, but maybe it can help me understand."

Frisk took a deep breath. "Well...after you...died...we went to Asgore, and he started explaining how Flowey was trying to warn him, and then Flowey killed him, to show us that he had not betrayed us. We killed Flowey, and that was enough to make Chara finally manifest. She explained how I led all of this and how she became the demon she was. She asked for my SOUL to delete the world and everything in it, but…" he stopped as he once again tried to understand. "...I don't know why...but I...felt something. Maybe it was because Chara had mostly left me, but I was able to talk back to her, which surprised her. She tried to get my SOUL by force, but I barely resisted, and was eventually able to convince her to stop. After that, a lot of coercion, I somehow convinced her to follow me into a reset, to show her what the world could be. I went through this timeline, freed the underground, and showed her everything I could. After that...she seemed...different...especially after seeing Asriel. She...had changed. Maybe it was my determination that changed her, I don't know. Either way, I asked her what she wanted to do, and she said she wished she could at least try again, to see for herself. So…"

"You asked me and Alphys if there was anything we could do." Sans interrupted him. "And, after some time, we were able to reach...'him'... and get his help with the procedure that was able to bring her back, and give the girl her body back. Though it was unstable, as she wasn't used to all the emotions she had lost. We decided to let her stay at Toriel's and have you watch over her, and after a month, you said she seemed normal enough, if constantly depressed and nervous. She was stable, and you told us it worked. She was human again, and had gotten mostly used to her emotions again." Sans finished with a sigh. "But, despite all that, I still don't see how you can trust her. She's a demon. How do you know she isn't just manipulating you?"

"Because…" Frisk said, thinking of the look in her eyes, and her smile, and how genuine it was. "For one thing, she would've tried something by now, but...I can feel it."

"You can...feel it?' Sans asked.

"I can feel her determination, and it's different. I can see her trying to fix things, and I can see how guilty she is." Frisk explained. "She's human, and she is trying her damndest to be good."

Sans stared at drink for a while. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Frisk answered without hesitation. "I really, really do. And she loves me."

"Alright, then." Sans finally says, standing. "Then I will stay away. If you truly think everything will work out, then I won't stop you. But, just be careful, okay?"

Frisk nods and smiles. "Of course. You don't need to worry."

"It's like you said, the process we went through to save her...it wasn't guaranteed to work perfectly, even if she did get her body back. It could still go wrong." he explained, then sighed again. "But I can see it in your eyes. That stubborn determination. I knew I would never be able to change your mind."

Frisk chuckled. "No one ever said love was easy."

Sans laughed. "No kidding." he said, and Frisk smirked as he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Kid, you always find a way to surprise me. I promise to keep your secret until you're ready." He walked over to the door, leaving his drink behind, but as he opened the door, he stopped. "Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah, Sans?"

"The second she does something to her…" he said, and turned to Frisk, his eyes gone, replaced by the familiar blue glow that sent shivers through Frisk's body. "...I will not hesitate to send a bone through her heart."

Frisk sighs and nods. "I-I know you will."

The glow from Sans's eyes faded. "I really hope that doesn't happen." he said before clearing his throat. "Well, I'll see you later, alright? Tell...tell…" Sans stopped before he got the words out. "...tell...Chara...that she's fine for now, okay?" With those words, he finally left, and Frisk stared after him in shock. It was the first time Sans had actually said Chara's name. He laughed to himself before heading for the kitchen.

Later on, after work, Frisk drove up to the house and went inside. "I'm home." he said aloud as he took off his shoes. He looked up and, to his surprise, found Chara staring intently at the sex scene, her whole face red as she held a pencil and notepad with stuff written on it. Was she...taking notes? He shook his head. "If you're listening, I'll be in the shower." he said, and headed upstairs. Chara looked up and around, thinking she heard a voice, but when she didn't see anyone, she went back to watching, but soon the scene was over, so Chara paused the movie and stretched. She looked at the time, and decided that she should take a shower and get changed into comfortable pajamas.

As Frisk started undressing and turned on the water, Chara walked up to her room, grabbed clothes, then went into the bathroom, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Frisk was already in the shower. She stripped naked, and Frisk opened the curtain to grab a towel after getting a bit of shampoo in his eyes, and froze as he came face-to-face with a nude Chara, who also froze as she took in Frisk's body.

"H-h-hiiiiii Frisk!" Chara stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact.

"H-hey there, Chara…" Frisk said, not trying to look away as he stared at her chest.

"Wh-when did you get home?" Chara asked, fighting the urge to cover herself. She noticed that Frisk was staring at her chest, and he was starting to get a boner. That combined with his dripping wet body started to make something stir in Chara's own body.

"A few minutes ago...you were distracted by the movie." he answered, trying to ignore his boner.

"O-oh! I was, uh, just trying to…" she struggled to find an excuse for watching it again so intently. "I...wanted to see the girl's boobs?" She mentally slapped herself.

"Right…" he said sarcastically as started trying to keep his gaze on her eyes.

"Um...so I didn't know you were here so I can just...wait until you're done." she said, and reached for her clothes.

"No, wait!" Frisk said as an idea hit him. "It's fine, remember? You said we need to trust each other enough to see each other, right?" He wondered if she would understand.

"S-so you want me to wait in here?" she asked, and Frisk sighed at her misunderstanding.

"W-well…" he said, a blush coming over his face as he looked away in embarrassment. "I heard couples sometimes take showers together, so…"

Chara made a choking noise as her heart began to beat faster. "H-huh? I've never...sh-showered with someone else before…"

"Well, neither have I, but…" Frisk said, and Chara took a deep breath.

"Okay." Chara said, and walked past him into the shower.

"Wait, what? Really?" Frisk asked in surprise.

"Yes." she said with certainty, and Frisk saw that glint in her piercing crimson eyes. He nodded and stepped in, immediately realizing how small it actually was. They both blushed at the feeling of Chara's breasts against his chest, and his erection against her lower body. "D-did I give you an erection again?"

"Yeah, sorry if it's uncomfortable." he said, and stepped back as much as he could, cringing at the feeling of the valve against his ass.

"Well, I bet you're finding my chest comfortable…" she said. "Um, so…" She suddenly kissed him, but quickly broke it and shook her head. "S-sorry, I'm not sure what to do now. I've never really...cared about someone...like this, so I'm lost."

"Hey, I will never complain about a kiss from you." Frisk said. "And...you'll figure it out. I'm new too, so we'll figure it out together." he said with a smile. "Do you...want to do it?"

"What!? Here?!" she asked incredulously. "I-I think we should maybe wait until we're done, because…" she sniffed the air. "...you smell a little like food, no offense."

He laughed. "Yeah, good idea."

"Okay, tell me what you want me to do." Chara said, and Frisk looked down at his erection.

"Okay, get on your knees." he told her.

"N-no!" she said with a blush. "I'm not saying no, but I mean tell me what to do to clean you! How about you turn around and I'll clean your back."

"Th-that's what I meant!" he said, trying to recover his words. "The soap is on the floor, so…"

Chara nodded, and bent down to get it, his dick smacking her face on the way down and back up, which made Frisk bite his lip. Once Chara was back up, she looked at him. "Okay, turn around." Frisk complied and turned to show her his back, which she started to clean. They kept like that in silence for a while. "Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"How did the talk with Sans go?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"It went...surprisingly well." he said. "He said as long as we're happy, he's okay with our relationship."

Chara stopped scrubbing in surprise. "R-really? You're...you're not just saying that?"

"Yeah, while he's not completely sure you're stable yet, he says you're fine for now." he said. Chara started to shake as she began crying, dropping the soap back onto the floor. Frisk turned around in surprise. "C-Chara?"

"I just…" she said. "...I was so afraid…"

Frisk wraps her in a hug. "I know...I was, too…"

" I wasn't sure it could really work, but...if he says it's okay...then maybe…" she sniffled. "Hey, Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"While we were...you know...nothing scared me, not even death...but ever since I came back, h-he scared me...I feared he would kill me…" Chara said.

"Really?" Frisk said

"I always felt...that his blue eye would be the last thing I'd ever see some day…" she said, burying her face into his chest. "Frisk...I love you so much...I don't know much about all this...but I do know that, and I think...I think this can work…"

Frisk smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, and I will always be here for you."

"Th-thank you…" she said, looking up at him, then she blushed. "Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered that we're naked."

"Yeah." he said, laughing. Chara laughed as well and looked into his eyes.

"You know...our fun time...could make us dirty and sweaty so...if we cleaned and then did that...it would kind of defeat the purpose, right?" Chara asked. "So...do you want to…?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds like we should." he said with a smirk. Chara smiled again and grabbed his hand, leading her out of the shower, where they dried themselves off before she took his hand again and led them to Chara's bedroom. Once they're inside, she closes the door and locks it.

"Sit down." Chara tells him and points to the bed. He raises an eyebrow and sits. She walked closer. "Now...I have only seen a little of this, because I did some...research...while you were gone."

"Yeah, I saw." he told her.

"O-oh well, I also looked onl-" she started but stopped herself before she finished. "Um, nevermind. Last night was for both of us, but tonight is just for you, okay? And I expect you to eventually return it in full." she told him.

"U-um...alright." he said, biting his lip in anticipation for what she might do. She knelt down in front of him and inspected his dick.

"It's much bigger up close." she said, and without warning, she reached out and gently stroked it once down the shaft. Frisk let out a moan as her soft hand touched his sensitive area. Chara thumbed the tip as she ran her fingers up and down the length of his dick, feeling the veins underneath the skin. She could also feel his public hairs, but focused on his actual dick. "This...feels good, right?"

Frisk bites his lip and nods, trying not to moan as loud. "Y-yeah, it really does." As long as she doesn't do something like lick it or put it between her boobs, then Frisk was sure he could control his moaning. But, as if she read his thoughts, she softly kissed the tip. Frisk gripped the bedsheets and moaned again, and it twitched in her hands when she did that.

Seeing his reaction, she started planting kisses all over the head of his dick, before moving down to kiss up and down his shaft as well. "I'm guessing this feels really good, huh?"

He kept moaning loudly as he looked at her. "M-mhm…" Chara gripped the base of his shaft and placed her mouth on his head, flicking her tongue against the tip. Frisk turned red and his back arched at the pleasure that ran through her. She smiles and puts his dick deeper into her mouth, licking up and down the shaft as she pushed it in deeper and deeper, massaging the base as she did. Once she went in as far as she could manage, she began to replicate what happened last night with her mouth, pulling away before pushing it back into her mouth to suck on it again. Frisk tied to hold back his moaning, but the blowjob he was receiving felt too good.

"How was that?"She wrapped her tongue around it and savored the strange taste for a little before she pulled away completely, wiping her mouth.

Frisk panted heavily as his dick twitched, not cumming just yet. "Th-that was amazing!"

Chara laughed. She raised herself up a bit and grabbed his dick again, a devious look in her eye. "Want to know something interesting?"

He looked at her with one eye open. "Wh-what's that?"

"You can find so many nice things on the internet, like this." she said as she pushed his dick between her breasts and started rubbing them up and down, moaning at the contact.

Frisk's eyes widened and his grip on the bed tightened as he could no longer control his moaning, her amazingly soft breasts on his long and hard boner feeling too good for words.

She moved her breasts up and down his shaft, her nipples occasionally making contact as well. "God, does this feel as good for you as it does for me?"

It felt so amazing that his boner leaked precum from the tip, and he was close to climaxing. He could only see his tip through her cleavage as her breasts bounced, his moaning growing louder and louder the closer he got. "Y-yes, it sure does!" She went faster, her moans joining his as she felt his dick throbbing from pleasure. "Ch-Chara! I-I never knew something could feel this amazing! It's just no good, I can't hold it any longer!" he cried out as his hot and sticky cum sprayed on his dick onto her face and breasts.

She cried out at the sensation of his semen on her body, and once he was done, she crawled onto the bed next to him. "I expect you to return the favor sometime, alright?" she told him.

"I don't know if I can even compete with that…" he breathed.

"Come on, lay with me." Chara said and pulled him closer. He blushed as he held her close, and soon enough, she fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. Fatigued from all the pleasure, he too fell asleep.

Later that night, after Toriel found them once again and cleaned them and dressed them, she let them sleep together this time. Chara laid in Frisk's arms as she slept, twitching as a strange dream ran through her mind. Frisk was fast asleep as he held her close.

As the dream shot through her mind, she started to scream, causing Frisk to suddenly wake up and look at her. "Chara! Are you okay?!" She couldn't hear him, though, and started reaching towards the side table for something that wasn't there.

"N-no, not again!" she screamed as she continued thrashing. Frisk shook her and yelled her name, trying to wake her up.

Finally, her eyes shot open and she lunged for the table, grabbing a stray pencil before whipping around to point it at Frisk with wide eyes and shaking shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

"H-hey, it's okay. It's me." Frisk pleaded with her.

"Kn-kn-kn…" she stuttered as her arm shook, still clutching the pencil.

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

"Knife…?" Chara asked quietly, looked down at the pencil, and started hyperventilating as she dropped it, shooting off the bed and backing into a corner. Frisk quickly got up and ran over to her.

"Is it that same dream?" he asked. She just stared at him, and his eyes went wide at the emptiness in them. Her shoulders were still shaking. "H-hey, it's okay, it's over."

At his words, her cheeks turned back to normal, and emotion flooded back into her eyes. "Frisk?" she asked as she started to cry.

"Yes! It's me!" he said.

"I...oh my god, Frisk...I forgot who you were for a moment...oh god, Frisk!" she said and fell into his arms, sobbing. "There were so many bodies...and so much dust...and you were...you…"

Frisk held her close, sighing and petting her head. "It's alright."

"No, it's not...it's just getting worse...what if...what if I wake up and turn back…?" she asked.

"If that happens, I'll just save you again. I won't let anything bad happen to you or anyone else ever again." he assured her.

"But you know that in this body...if I turn back...I'll...I'll…" her words shook as tears kept streaming down her face. "Frisk, I was...I was trying to find the knife...so I could kill you…"

"I know…" he said.

"Frisk…" she said, but stayed silent for a while before she spoke again, and she stared him in the eyes. "Please kill me."

Frisk looked down at her, and tears began to form in his eyes as her words sank in. "Ch-Chara…"

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just scared, Frisk…" she whispered.

"I know you are...I'm scared too…" he told her.

"Can we just go back to bed?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"And Frisk?" she said as they walked back over to the bed.

"Yes, Chara?"

"I don't think you can destroy it, but…" she shuddered at her own words. "...please get rid of the knife...take it as far away as you can. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." he answered without hesitation.

"Okay…" she said as she crawled into bed. "I'm sorry for scaring you again, Frisk. Thank you for being here with me, though, and not just running away."

"I would never run for anything, especially not from you." he said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into his arms, soon falling asleep. Frisk watched over her for a while before he too fell asleep, worry filling his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Chara arose from bed with a yawn. She looked over to see Frisk still sleeping beside her, and figured Toriel must have dressed them. She looked over at the clock to see it was about 8:30, so she stretched and got out of bed, trying not to wake him as she went downstairs, sat on the couch, and started watching TV.

Before long, Frisk also awoke, rubbing his eyes and seeing that Chara was already gone, so he got up and went downstairs to find her. "Hey."

"Hey, Frisk, glad to see that you're up." she said as she turned to him.

"Yeah, same here. Why're you getting up earlier than usual?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I don't know. I just wake up and then I can't seem to fall back asleep, so I stopped trying." she explained.

"Is it because of the nightmares?" he asked, and she tensed up.

"I don't know...but...I'm really sorry about that…" she said.

"It's fine." he said, smiling to ease her a little.

"Do you work today?" she asked as she leaned against him.

"I was supposed to, but I got someone to cover for me, so I'm free." he answered.

"Well, I don't think we'll really be able to "do" anything, since Toriel's gonna be working at home all day in her room." she said.

"I-I didn't mean that!" he said, blushing as he remembered the amazing blowjob from last night." "I was thinking of something else, like the beach!"

"The b-beach?" she choked. "So...like...s-swimsuits?"

"I know you don't like to let people see your body because of your…" he glanced at her arms. "...but, come on. It'll be fun."

"But what if people stare?" she asked.

"I'll punch them!" he answered with a smile, and she laughed. "I just thought it would be fun to go out and have some non-sexual fun. Plus it's very hot outside, and…" he blushed.

"You want to see me in a swimsuit?" she said with a smirk. "Even though you've already seen me naked?"

"I-It's different, but that's not the point." he said. "It'll be like a date, and while I know you don't like going outside, it really would be better than being stuck indoors."

"A...a date?" she said. She blushed. "Hehe...a date...would be nice…"

"You also don't have to wear one that shows much skin." he assured her.

"O-okay, let's do it." she said after a moment.

"Yes!" he said with a smile. "Then it's settled." He got up, causing her to fall on the couch. "Get dressed, we're going shopping!"

"Oh, okay." she said, and also stood. "But you don't get to see it until we're there!"

"Aww, okay…" he said, pouting. Chara laughed as they went upstairs to change, and Frisk went to get towels, sunscreen, and the like as Chara went into Toriel's room and told them what they were doing, enduring the cute teasing before she went with Frisk out the door. The two of them immediately began to sweat from the heat. Frisk reached over and grabbed her hand. Chara looked down and blushed before looking back up, moving closer so their shoulders touched.

"The beach might be more filled than I thought." he said, then looked at her and smiled. "But it'll still be a lot of fun as long as you're there."

"J-just make sure nobody stares at me for too long…" she said as they reached the store.

"I promise I will." he stopped and let go of her hand. "I put on my swimsuit under my clothes, so I'll wait out here."

"In the heat?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just don't take forever, alright?" he said, laughing. She went inside, and, as quickly as possible, grabbed some swimsuits in her size and went into the dressing rooms to try them on. She tried some on as Frisk waited outside. As he waited, his thoughts turned back to last night, remembering her scared expression as she didn't recognize him, and how she said she had wanted to kill him. He shook out the thoughts as she went back out with a bag. "Alright, let's go." he said, and they started back on their way.

As they walked, Frisk cleared his throat. "Do you...do you really want to talk about last night?" he asked, and she tensed again.

"I...do you want to…?" she asked.

"I'm asking you." he said back.

"No…" she said, and he nodded.

"You know we're gonna need to at some point, right?" he said, and she nodded.

After a bit, they reached the beach, where people milled about. There was less people than they expected, though. "Guess it was SO hot that people didn't even want to go out." Frisk remarked, and she nodded. "Maybe we should've just used the inflatable pool back home…"

"That would've been boring, and we wouldn't have been able to fully immerse ourselves in the cool water." she said, and he laughed.

"You sound excited all of a sudden." he remarked, and she blushed.

"It's really hot." she said as she pulled him over to the changing rooms. "So…do you need to go in there, or…?"

"You go first." he said, gesturing towards it, and she gulped. She walked over, went inside, and closed and locked the door. With a deep breath, she stripped off her clothes until she was nude, blushing even though no one saw her. Frisk looked over at the room with a blush as he too realized she was naked in there, the image of her beautiful body filling his head. She continued changing, having a small bit of trouble with the swimsuit, before she finally opened the door and prepared to step out, but froze.

"F-Frisk?" she said nervously.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I-I'm scared." she said.

"Don't worry, there's not many people here." he said, looking around.

"Okay…" she said, and stepped out. Frisk sucked in a breath as he saw her. She had chosen a two piece white bikini with pink outlines. She held her arms as she blushed from his stare. "D-do I look good…? I mean...it's a little revealing." she said as she looked down at her cleavage, which he also stared at.

"Y-yeah...you look beautiful." he said. "Why'd you pick a swimsuit like that if you were embarrassed?"

"I-I wanted to get one you'd like…" she explained.

"You didn't have to do that…I would've liked whatever you chose.." he said, patting her head. "Don't worry, there are people here wearing much more revealing things." He turned and walked to the room. "I'll be just a minute. I just don't want to take off my clothes out here, even if my trunks are underneath." he said and went inside. She turned, and immediately felt nervousness fill her as she saw people milling about, some of which turned to look at her. She felt their eyes land on the scars on her arm, which she tried to cover. She fe;lt a cold sweat as she became dizzy.

And suddenly, the world turned red.

Before her eyes was no longer the calm, serene beach, but one covered with bodies and dust, surrounded by an ocean of blood, cries of pain echoing through the air.

"N-no…" she said, and felt her heartbeat race as tears formed in her eyes. "I...I'm not…" the screams became louder, and she put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the screams, and the voices that joined them. "N-n-no...p-please…"

"Chara!"

Chara looked up to see Frisk holding her, concern on his face. She blinked away the tears and stood. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was in his trunks, his toned body visible.

"Y-yeah...just got a little dizzy…" she said.

"Should we go home?" he asked.

"N-no...we came all the way here. Let's have fun." she said, giving him a smile as the pain in her head faded. He nodded hesitantly, and they went to find a spot. Once they did, they laid down the blanket, and set down their stuff. They were far enough away from people that Chara didn't feel as worried that their stuff would be stolen. Once they were done, she took another look at him, which he noticed.

"Admiring my body again?" he said with a smirk.

"You're so much more...muscular than you'd think." she said.

"Well, I mean I work out by lifting boxes and stuff at work." he said, then looked at her. "You have a very beautiful body as well."

"Th-thanks…" she said with another blush.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, and she nodded.

"Come on." she said, holding up the sunscreen. They both applied it to each other, waited a minute, then went out into the water. "I want to go out far." she said, and he nodded. They swam out, enjoying the nice, cool water, and went far enough out for her to feel comfortable. "Aaaaah...it feels so good, Frisk!"

Despite knowing that she meant the water, the statement still made him blush. He smiled and splashed her, so she raised out of the water to splash him, her nipples, hardened from the cool water, slightly visible, but neither of them noticed as they had fun. She splashes him back and he laughs, tackling her into the water. She quickly flips him around and grabs him from behind as she uses her feet to splash him. He manages to turn around, laughing, and they looked each other in the eyes, before Chara leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, before he uses the chance to flip her over into the water.

"Jerk!" she says as she splashes him more, but he jumps out of the way.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" he said, but she tackled him into the water. He spit out water as he resurfaced and laughed. As he reared for another attack, they both stopped as they heard a noise. When they turned to the source of the noise, they gasped as they saw a wave approaching them. With what little time he had, he swam in front of her to block her as the wave crashed into them, sweeping them away. The wave quickly passed, and they both resurfaced, gasping and sputtering.

"Ch-Chara...are you okay?" Frisk asked as he swam over to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm-" she said, but then froze.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked. Chara began to frantically look around as she grabbed herself.

"M-my swimsuit, it's...it's gone!" she said as she kept looking around, covering herself underneath the water. I-I'm naked in the ocean, in PUBLIC!" she lunged onto him on the opposite side of the beach so he could cover her, and he gasped, blushing at the feeling of her nude body against his, her breasts against his chest. He could clearly see her cleavage above the water. "People are gonna see me!"

"J-just...just don't move too much…" he said, and looked around. "There!" he exclaimed as he saw the bikini top.

"G-go get it! I-I'm too scared to move!" she said. She could now notice her hardened nipples.

"What if someone comes over?" he says.

"Then let's go together." she said, and he nodded, turning around as they started to swim towards the retreating top, her breasts and hardened nipples moving slightly against his back, which started to arouse him. After a bit of swimming, they reached it, and he grabbed it, handing it to her. As he swam in front of her, she put it back on with a sigh of relief. "I don't see my bottoms…"

"Wait here, I'll go get a towel." he said, and she nodded. He swam away, and she waited there, watching him swim away. The water felt odd against her bare crotch. When she noticed a lifeguard heading her way, she waved him off.

As she waited, she thought about her vision. The dead bodies and ocean of blood. She knew it was bad, very, very bad, but she wanted to ignore it, even though she knew that was something she really shouldn't do.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice as a guy swam up next to her. "Hey."

"Ah-!" she screamed as she leapt back, turning to him.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he said. His voice was smooth, and he had short, spiky blonde hair and a nice tan. His smile was dazzling. Simply put, he was handsome. Though, to Chara, Frisk was still better-looking.

"I, uh...I'm…" she tried to think of an excuse, but when she couldn't think of one, he crept close enough to wrap an arm around her.

"Well, I'm here now, so-" he started, but stopped. He looked down in confusion, then his eyes widened. She blushed as she realized that he had noticed. "Why...why aren't you wearing any bottoms?" he asked.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered, but he smirked.

"An exhibitionist? You know that's asking for trouble, right?" he said, and moved his hand down to her bare ass, which he squeezed. She moaned in surprise and tried to get him off of her, but either she was weak, or he was surprisingly strong. He flipped her around and moved a hand down her body.

"N-no...it's...please don't…" she said, but he didn't listen and stuck a finger inside her, making her gasp. He moved his other hand under her bikini and started squeezing her breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers. "Th-this is...r-r-rape…"

"It's your fault for going half naked out here…" he said into her ear as he thrust his finger in and out of her pussy. "Damn, you're tight. Are you a virgin?"

"I…" she said, and cried out as he pushed another finger in, tearing off her bikini entirely.

"Your body is so hot...and so soft…" he squeezed her breasts more violently. He removed his hand from her pussy, and started to pull down his trunks. She started to cry as she felt something press first against her ass, then move down between her legs, where it pressed against her pussy.

"P-please...I'm begging you…" she said, openly crying. He laughed, and started to push it in…

Then he went flying as a fist rammed into his face.

Chara turned to see Frisk with his fist extended, his eyes full of a rage she'd never seen before. "You son of a bitch…"

The guy swam back over, anger in his eyes, rubbing his nose, which was bright red and bleeding a little. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Now get out of here, you bastard." he said, and the guy's eyes went wide.

"Hey, I know you. You're that guy who freed the monsters, right?" he laughed. "Guess that's why she went for you. She wanted some of that popularity, huh?" he said, and looked to her, but she was gone. He was confused for a minute before he felt an intense, indescribable pain shoot through his body as Chara punched his dick, making him double over in the water, groaning. As Chara resurfaced and glared at him, Frisk retrieved her bikini, giving to her along with a towel. She put the bikini on and wrapped the soaked towel around him, hoping it would get her home. She took a second to spit on the guy before she followed Frisk back.

"Thanks…" she said, and she could still see that rage, but it was softening.

"Yeah…" was all he said, and he wrapped an arm around her as they got close enough to the shore to walk. "Just go slow, so the towel doesn't fall off, especially since it's soaking." he told her, and she nodded as she walked onto the beach, glancing at every person, some of which looked at her in confusion. She walked slowly towards their stuff, and they packed up as quickly as they could, before starting towards the exit. She breathed a sigh of relief as they approached, but was cut short as a bush snagged her towel and pulled it off of her. She barely had time to gasp before Frisk retrieved the towel and wrapped it back around her, looking around. No one seemed to have noticed. "Come on." he said, and moved her along a little faster as they went farther away from people. They went quickly back home, going inside and closing the door before Chara slumped against the door with a sigh, the towel falling off. Frisk blushed as he saw her pussy, but she didn't care.

Frisk sighed in relief and moved to the floor in front of the couch to get away from the sight, and started to dry himself off. Chara sighed again and went upstairs to dry off and change into pajamas before coming back down, her hair still wet. She sat down next to Frisk, who was mostly dry.

"I cannot believe that happened. I only thought that happened in movies and anime." Frisk said. Chara leaned back against him.

"Let's just...never tell anyone about it, alright?" she said, and he laughed. He turned slightly and rubbed her shoulders.

"Agreed." he said. She moaned slightly as the rub made her feel relaxed, and he blushed.

"You're giving me a nice massage?" she asked.

"Well, no, but...do you want one?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." she answered, and turned more. He started to move his hands against her back, rubbing it and making her moan. "H-hang on…" she said, and he stopped. His eyes went wide as she slipped off her shirt and undid her bra, setting it aside. "Go ahead." He gulped and continued rubbing her back, making her moan some more, even louder. "When...did you get so good at this?"

"I...guess I have magic fingers." he said, and she laughed.

"I hope you can demonstrate that tonight." she said seductively, and he gulped again.

"I-I thought you didn't want to because of Mom…" he said.

"Honestly, I don't think it matters. She knows already, anyway." she said.

"I guess…" he said as he moved his hands to her lower back, making her shudder a bit. "I never knew massages could make a girl moan."

"Maybe you're just that good?" she offered, and he laughed. She gets up and lays face down on the couch, giving him a better position. Her continues going along her back, moving up and down. "H-hey…" she said, and he stopped. "Can we...make this a full body?" she asked, and he blushed, nodding. He reached down and grabbed her pants.

"May I?" he asked, and she nodded. He pulled down her pants and panties all at once, blushing harder as his hands touched her ass, and then even more as her bare ass came into view. He pulled off her clothes and set them aside. He took a deep breath and started to rub her ass, making her moan louder than before.

"Mmmm...y-yeah.m-more…" she moaned, and he complied, rubbing her thighs, accidentally going between her legs, making her shudder again. He rubbed her legs, then went back up her ass and back, to her shoulders. He could feel himself getting aroused, and his dick started to harden, but he tried to ignore it. He rubbed her ass a little more before she stopped him, and flipped over, making him get a full hard-on as his eyes landed on her breasts and pussy, her beautiful nude body on display for him once again. He shook his head. No matter how many times he saw it, it was always incredibly arousing.

He took another deep breath before he started to massage her breasts, noticing her hardened nipples as she moaned even louder, now sounding like she was aroused. He shuddered at their softness as he rubbed them, not really sure he was massaging anymore. He moved down, rubbing her stomach, and paused at her hips. After a moment, he moved down, and gasped as his hands hit her wet crotch. So she was aroused. She blushed as he rubbed her inner thighs, trying to resist touching her actual pussy.

"H-hey Frisk?" Chara suddenly said.

"Yeah…?"

"What part of my body is your favorite?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well…" he thought as he kept rubbing her thighs. "It has to be your face, since it's the prettiest I've ever seen, and it always makes me happy to see it in the morning."

"O-oh." she said, her smile fading from the genuine response. She quickly recovered. "I-It really isn't...one of these?" she said as she started to rub her breasts. His face turned bright red as his boner twitched. "...or this?" she said as she rubbed between her legs, fingering herself as she moaned. "You know...you're pleasuring me tonight, so-" she was suddenly cut off as Frisk kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he looked down at her.

"I can't resist it anymore." he said, and started to suck on her nipple. She gasped and grabbed his head, her finger still on her crotch. He moved his hand down and pushed it away to finger her himself. She cried out as he stuck two fingers in and stroked her inside. She laughed in ecstasy.

It didn't last long before he pulled away, and moved down. "You gave me a blowjob yesterday, so I'll do something similar." he said as he opened her legs and stared at her wet pussy. She gulped as he licked his lips and drew close, giving her clit a lick, sending shivers down her spine. He drew even closer and started to lick it harder, quickly opening her pussy lips to lick more inside. She moaned and started to drool from the intense pleasure. She grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them and shoving them together, giving her more pleasure. She moved to pinch one of her nipples while still squeezing the other, wrapping her legs around Frisk's head to pull him in closer as he sucked on her pussy. She could already feel the pleasure inside her building, and before long, she cried out as she climaxed, shooting out cum, which Frisk licked up, savoring the taste.

Once it was all out, he pulled away, wiping his mouth, and looking down at the panting Chara. He leaned down and kissed her again, and when he stopped, he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not done yet…"

After a day of fun at the beach and at home, Frisk and Chara laid in bed, Chara sleeping peacefully, worn out from what Frisk had done to her.

Frisk looked over to Chara to check she was asleep, then, trying not to wake her, he crept out of bed, got dressed, then crept downstairs past Toriel's room. He went outside and headed to his destination.

A while later, he was standing outside Grillby's, playing on his phone when a voice got his attention.

"You ready to go?" Sans said as he approached. Frisk nodded as he put his phone away. Sans gestured to follow, and after a few steps, they were suddenly in Waterfall, standing in a long hallway with a single door. Sans walked a few steps, then stopped.

"You sure about this, kid? You know how unpredictable he is." he said.

"We need to, Sans." Frisk answered. "I'm...I'm worried about her." Sans sighed, and walked to the door, opening it for Frisk, who stepped inside. Once they were in, Sans closed the door behind them, leaving them in dim lighting. They walked over to the strangely-shaped figure standing at the end in an open room. The monster turned towards them.

And he smiled.


End file.
